If I Ain't Got You
by Angelique-Life
Summary: She forgave him long time ago, because she knows that it is not his fault that he had to leave. But it is still hurt, because he also left a daughter behind him. One-shot.


_Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power  
Some people live just to play the game_

He was gone for good. I think I have never been so devastated. He left me with a new life that I had to take care, alone. At first I was panicked, I did not know if I could get along without him by my side, I do not know if I would be up and be a good mother and most importantly, I thought I was alone, but apparently, I was very wrong.

My friends have always been there for me when I needed them. They have supported me during the easier situations as in the most difficult situations. I can not thank them enough for their invaluable assistance. I do not know what would have happened without their support. I had lost my mother, then my father and finally the man I love. But, my friends, I have never lost them, and I thank them for this. For not leaving me.

_Some people think that the physical things define what's within  
And I have been there before, and that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial_

When we learned that it was a girl, we both just been filled with joy. He had always wanted a daughter, and he would get it. Unfortunately for us, he could not live long enough to see her grow into a beautiful child. A young child intelligent, sweet but strong character, just like him. But what broke my heart is that it was his spitting image. She was really the daughter of her father and everyone noticed.

When I look at her while she sleeps, I can not help but burst into silent sobs. He would have been so happy to see her born. He would have been so proud to see her first steps, say her first words. He would have been so happy to see her return to her first day of school, with the largest, most beautiful and happiest smile I've ever seen. She looked like him. More than I would like.

_Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby_

Her name is Destiny. She just six years. She has long and beautiful blue hair, like mine, held in a single braid on her shoulder. But the most striking thing with her and especially the most beautiful are her eyes. She has eyes of a deep pink, becoming darker when it is dark. You guessed it, she has amazing eyes of his father, and that's what makes it more beautiful. And more precious to me.

When she looks at me, I feel he looks at me. They have them both the same way of speaking when they look into someone's eyes. There's always a hint of sarcasm in her voice, which reminds me of the only man I ever loved. They also share the same smile, that they do when they make fun of someone. They also get angry when they are both embarrassed and when they want to hide what they really feel.

_Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you_

One day she asked me, who is her father. She told me that all her friends had a dad who came take them after school, a dad to take them to the park, a dad to help them with homework and most importantly, a dad to loved. She told me that she too wanted a dad to love and a dad who loves her. She said she wanted to see him, she wanted to know him. I told her she could never see him, but, he looks at her every day.

She asked me why, and I told her that it was like that and we could not do anything. Then she asked me if he loved her. And I told her, he loved her more than anything, and he thought of her constantly. She asked where he was and I told her, he was in a peaceful place with God. She asked me if he was a bad boy, and if that was why he was with God. I told her no, that he had never done anything wrong. I also told her that she could talk to him every night, if she looked at the sky, and she spoke with her heart.

_Some people search for a fountain  
That promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love them_

When she grows up, I would tell her the truth about her father and what really happened to him. But for now, she does not need to know, she just needs to grow up to be happy as I was. One day she will know all the truth about her father. _Riven_.

* * *

An older blue-haired woman slowly opened her daughter's door, making a light creaking noise in the process. A small smile curved her delicate lips and her eyes immediately begin to tear up. She knew what her sweet, little girl was doing. She was talking with her father, like she did every night before she went to sleep.

Suddenly, the memories came flooding back to her. The memories of when she first met Riven, how they had became friends and soon eternal lovers. She still remembered the day he proposed to her. The day they were married. The day when she first held Destiny's small body in her arms, with Riven right there beside her gazing over her shoulder. That was the day they became an official family. A great day of Riven and Musa's lives to be blessed with such a beautiful baby girl who took on most of Musa's features but inherited Riven's personality.

_Hand me the world on a silver platter__  
__And what good would it be__  
__With no one to share, with no one who truly cares for me_

The only horrible memory that came to mind was the day Riven left Destiny and her behind _forever. _The pain shot back through her as if it were only yesterday. She remembered all the nights when she'd cry herself to sleep with the only closest thing to Riven; Destiny.

She was so happy to have her little girl with her. Without Destiny, Musa didn't think she'd be able to continue on like she'd been doing. Destiny would be there to pick her up when she was feeling really sad. This always brought a smile to Musa's face. She'd never think a six year old girl would be making _her_ feel better.

_Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
_

Musa saw that Destiny had layed her head down and she could see her eyes closed. Quietly, Musa made her way into Destiny's room, walking toward her, and scooped her up gently into her arms. Destiny stirred a little as Musa gently tucked her in the sheets and layed a soft, sweet kiss her forehead.

Smiling, Musa walked back to the windowsill and stared up at the sky, focusing on one star like Destiny had done. Closing her eyes, to keep the tears sealed behind her eye lids, Musa let out a breath and whispered, "I miss you, Riven. I love you and I will always love you."

_Some people want diamond rings__  
__Some just want everything__  
__But everything means nothing__  
__If I ain't got you_

Destiny sniffled softly in bed, with tears trying to push open her eyes. She whispered quietly to herself, hoping that Riven would hear her,

_"I miss you, daddy."_

_If I ain't got you with me baby  
Nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing  
If I ain't got you with me baby_

* * *

**Hey people ! ****Urgh, I know many people won't read this, but for the people who do please give me some feedback. What'd you think of it? You know, the usual things :) Please leave a nice little review ;) **

**As you probably noticed, this is a song-fic and also a one-shot. This is the first time I wrote a story about Musa and Riven and it is also the first time I wrote a one-shot. I hope it will appeal to all fans of this couple, even if Riven is not really there. I also wanted to tell you that following of my other story will not for now, because I am facing some problems lately, but I promise you that I will try to update soon: D Kiiiiiiissssss !**

**-Angel :)**


End file.
